Double data rate (DDR) interfaces encode multiple input data streams onto a single channel for transmission. Such interfaces achieve double the data throughput and avoid the need for dedicated channels over which to carry each of the respective input data streams. However, existing DDR interfaces are based on underlying methodologies that are not sufficiently robust or economical to exploit the full potential of DDR. For instance, existing interfaces employ a separate strobe signal for alignment of a data stream, or multiple transmission frequencies to multiplex multiple data streams onto a single data stream.